Blake Langermann
Blake LangermannBlake's Full Name Reveal is the unseen protagonist of Outlast 2 and the first with a speaking role in the overall series. Together with his wife Lynn, they go to investigate a desert cult village, with Blake acting as the cameraman and Lynn presumably as a reporter. Appearance Blake is a well-built adult man with fair skin. Although his face is never seen, he wears glasses to correct his sight disorder (possibly myopia). Langermann sports a green rolled up, zipped jacket with a light grey hoodie, where he stores his batteries for camcorder and bandages for healing himself, an analog watch around his left wrist, dark tan pants and black boots. At some point in the game Blake is crucified with hammer and nails, in a similar manner to Jesus Christ, leaving holes in both of his hands which are then covered by bandages. Abilities Blake is capable of athletic feats similarly to Miles Upshur and Waylon Park, from maneuvering across obstacles to escaping from fast enemies. He is also able to slide while running. While he lacks the stamina when compared to Miles and Waylon because of becoming exhausted faster, he can run much faster than both of them. He seems to be capable of holding his breath for a decent time underwater and flexible enough to hide within a small barrel. Blake can restore his health by bandaging his wounds. This, however, takes a few seconds and can be disrupted by nearby enemies. Plot As a child, Blake Langermann attended a Catholic school with Lynn and Jessica, both of whom he was very close to. Blake has multiple flashbacks to his childhood, specifically one memory where he was playing hide and seek with Jessica after school, where they're caught by one of the priests and Blake is forced to leave whilst Jessica is lectured. Blake returns upon hearing her scream, and finds her bloodied, mangled corpse on the stairs, neck broken. Decades later, Blake is a cameraman who works alongside his journalist wife, Lynn. The pair are investigating the murder of a young pregnant woman who has yet to be identified. The Jane Doe victim investigation ends up with the pair crash-landing in their helicopter in the Supai region of the Sonoran desert in Arizona. Blake is separated from Lynn and must find his way back to her, all the while exploring a village in a rural area where the residents are concerned that the end of days is finally upon them. While looking for Lynn, Blake finds the helicopter pilot skinned and impaled by a tree limb, which didn't happen in the crash. This alerts Blake to the fact there's something clearly wrong happening where they've crash landed. A fleet of hostile villagers encroach on Blake and tries to kill him before he's reunited with his wife. Lynn has become entangled with the self-described prophet Sullivan Knoth, who insists that Lynn is pregnant with Blake's child, describing it as the antichrist. Thus begins a manhunt to track down Lynn and kill her before the child can be born. The resulting clash between two cults, one with Christian beliefs and other with Satanic leanings, ends up with Lynn being taken away and Blake being left to find her and continue to investigate the happenings. It turns out that the pregnant woman who was murdered was the daughter of Ethan, a follower of Knoth, who was sexually abused and impregnated by the preacher. During his travels, Blake meets up with a midget archer named Laird and his partner/mount named Nick. Quickly being abducted by them, the pair pronounce Blake to be the "Scalled Messiah". To become said Messiah, Laird wants Blake to be "rebirthed". This involves Blake being nailed to a cross to be left to die. Not long after, he begins hallucinating. By the end, Blake's hallucinations have gotten worse by a wide margin, suggesting that he's gone completely insane, and though he's reunited with Lynn, she ends up birthing her child and dies a short time later. The prophet Knoth suggests that Blake should crush the child's skull and then kills himself, leaving Blake with the child. Dialogue *"Okay, we're good" *"We lost the engine. Fuck. Fuck!" *"Lynn? Lynn?! Lynn?! LYNN!" *"Hello? I'm lost... and hurt." *"Is anybody there? Please!" *"Who's...?" *"Jesus. Lynn, no!" *"Oh, God..." *"Jessica?...and Lynn?...when we were...." *"This was Jessica's." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Outlast 2 characters Category:Playable characters